landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Parasaurolophus/Featured article discussion
The following discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as on the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. The result was Promote Parasaurolophus to Featured Status. Will-Girl 01:16, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Parasaurolophus Nominator: User:Wilhelmina Will *'Why:' I just wrote up the manual of style for species articles today (in Land Before Time Wiki time, I think it might have been yesterday), but I think that this article already satisfies the criteria enough to be promoted to Featured Status. It has a detailed infobox, and an intro which does a superb job of summarizing the rest of the article, in my view. It has all of the necessary sections for a Featured Species Article, although it does not have either of the additional sections, as currently listed. But if information for them is ever accessed, it can easily be added in. In the meantime, the article makes up for that by being very detailed and lengthy in information within the other sections; the "Paleobiology" section has three main subsections, one of which has five subsections of its own! The information on how the species has been used in The Land Before Time is also very well handled, and the screenshots of the characters nicely arranged. The rest of the article is very well-illustrated and cited, too. All in all, I truly believe this article is a perfect example of the best articles in Land Before Time Wiki. To give your feedback, see the Manual of Style for Species Articles, at Land Before Time Wiki:Species Article Style Guide, and compare Parasaurolophus to the criteria for yourself. Will-Girl 07:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' I agree with everything Will Girl said, it is an outstanding article. It even mentions the creationist scientist Duane Gish's suggestion that they could "shoot chemical fire like a bombardier beetle." That is a suggestion that is often overlooked, and, in my opinion a sign of a well-developed article. ZEM talk to me! 04:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) *'Support' I agree, this is a well written article. Many descriptive pictures, and the History section in particular is very well written. The only thing missing is cultural influence, but that's because I don't think it's had much (certainly nothing like T-rex or Triceratops). Staggering amount of references, and I also think the gallery is designed and the pictures ordered well. This is a fine example of a LBT Wiki article, and deserving of Featured article status. Aabicus 00:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) *'Summary:' As it has been a week now, it is time to close this discussion. I have decided, since the results from the contributions to this discussion have all been supportive, that I will go and promote the article to Featured Status. Will-Girl 01:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The preceding discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as in the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion.